halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Invasion of Haxxarl
The Invasion of Haxxarl is a story about the united Hand of Evona/Nartol Republic assault on the Cult of the Black Sea's floating Karponolis (a base of operations) which was confirmed to have the corrupt Hel'Thuzad within it's halls. Plot With the Battle of Usrawman over, the gravity lift to the Karponlis has been cleared. As the Hand of Evona and Nartol Republic move in, five of the most Strongest, most Intellegent and most brave Soldiers in the entire Nartol Republic Army join with ten of the most powerful, greatest geared Hand of Evona Military members to finally put an end of the War that has cost the lives of so many innocent people. The only thing that remains between them and Hel'Thuzad is his most loyal of Servants and the Abomination's his followers have created. Even in this dark time, there is still one thing that will drive the Republic and the Hand of Evona to victory. Hope. And that is all that will make the evils of Hel'Thuzad and his Cult begone forever. Cast Nartol Republic *Chek Lamor *Trod Duros *Lonkar Kikkol *Airess Joyn *Archimo Freya Hand of Evona *High Priest Kann *Smiter Jeyre Halk *Smiter Knaal *Smiter Allor *Smiter Kalker *High Priestess Alora *Smiter Yournos Cult of the Black Sea *Dark Master of the Cult of the Black Sea Hel'Thuzad *Prophet of Infection *Cirlaf *Sathra *Master Scientist Durage *Loc *Ick Story Prolouge th March 2543, Inside Haxxarl (Chamber Quarter)> The Cultist paced the hallowed halls of Haxxarl. His steps practically echoed across the walls. It was so empty that if a gentle breeze pushed dust somebody would hear it. The Cultist then had a thought in his mind, I wonder what is happening in the master's sanctum. Lost Nartol Hel'Thuzad stood at the clear view window. He looked below, thousands of Lost Nartol were running out of their homes ablaze. He watched them scream, he watched them cry. A child unaffected by the fire watched as her mother plummeted to the ground infront of her. The scorched figures continued to run frantically across the surburban fields. One by one, Hel watched them drop to the ground; burned to death by the people wanting to protect them. The blazing flames engulfed every home, leaving no survivors in it's path of destruction. As he watched the final survivor drop the ground, he gave out a brief chuckle. He turned back and a figment of his mind escaped his head as he hallucinated in his sanctum. The hallucination was that of thousands of people he didn't even know sorrounding him. He looked at the children and their saddening faces. He then looked at the parents trying to comfort them. Suddenly, a certain hallucination appeared to him, the first person he had killed. His best friend Jur 'Plakno. His head faced the floor and slowly rose to face Hel's spiky cover. The hallucination opened it's mouth, "Can you not see what is happening?" Jur moved towards the window, he continued, "You have caused the deaths of millions of innocent people. You have watched as cities have been destroyed just to be rid of your influence. You are the one who laughs at death because death cannot come to you." Jur pointed towards the rallying army of the Hand of Evona and the Nartol Republic just beneath Haxxarl. "They are coming to you with the best equipment. The best protection. The best soldiers the Nartol can muster." The fifteen greatest soldiers of the two factions then entered the burning orange lift and slowly rose through the air. Jur then spoke, "You know what is happening. Now is the time that you will reflect upon your actions..." The Cultist moved up to the door and began to push, Jur concluded, "For eternity." The door swung open and the hallucination vanished, turning into swirling winds in Hel's mind. The Cultist asked, "They are invading Haxxarl, should we use the defence system?" Hel reflected upon what his former best friend said and turned slowly towards his subject, "No, I think they will be consumed by what I have in store for them..." Part 1: The Hallways of Defence Chapter 1: A Bloody Introduction